parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcript for O'Malleyladdin Part 31
Transcript: * (Thomas and Duchess Watch the Sunset) * Thomas O'Malley: Duchess, I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince. * Duchess: I know why you did. * Thomas O'Malley: Well, I guess this is goodbye? * Duchess: Oh, that stupid law. This isn't fair. I love you. * (Scooby Sniffles) * Scooby Doo: Thomas, no problem. You still got one wish left. Just say the word and you're a prince again. * Thomas O'Malley: But, Scooby, what about your freedom? * Scooby Doo: Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude. This is love. Thomas, you're not gonna find another girl like her in a million years. Believe me, I know. I've looked. * Thomas O'Malley: Duchess, I do love you, but I gotta stop pretending to be something I'm not. * Duchess: I understand. * Thomas O'Malley: Scooby, I wish for your freedom. * Scooby Doo: One bonafide prince pedigree coming up. What? * Thomas O'Malley: Scooby, you're free! * (Lamp Comes Up) * (Rainbow Colors Appear Around Scooby) * (Normal Color Appears as Scooby's Set Free) * (Lamp Falls Down and Scooby Picks it Up) * (Scooby Laughs): I'm free. I'm free. Quick. Quick. Wish for something outrageous. Say, "I want the Nile." Wish for the Nile. Try that. * Thomas O'Malley: Uh, I wish for the Nile. * Scooby Doo: No way! (Chortling) Oh, does that feel good! Oh, I'm free! I'm free at last! I'm hittin' the road. I'm off to see the world. I'm-- * (Thomas Smiles) * (Scooby Looks Stunned) * Thomas O'Malley: Scooby, I'm-I'm gonna miss you. * Scooby Doo: Me, too, Thomas. No matter what anybody says, you'll always be a prince to me. * Tom: That's right. You've certainly proven your worth as far as I'm concerned. It's that law that's the problem. * Duchess: Father? * Tom: Well, am I sultan or am I sultan? From this day forth, the Princess shall marry whomever she deems worthy. * Duchess: Him! I choose-- I choose you, Thomas O'Malley. * Thomas O'Malley: Call me Thomas. * Scooby Doo: Oh, all of you. Come over here. * (Thomas and Duchess Look Happy) * (Fievel Smiles) * (Kenai Smiles) * Scooby Doo: Well, I can't do anymore damage around this Popsicle stand. I'm-- outta here! Bye-bye, you 2 crazy lovebirds. Hey, guys, chow. I'm history. No. I'm mythology. I don't care what I am. I'm free. * (Fireworks Pop) * Thomas O'Malley: "A whole new world." * Duchess: "A whole new life." * Thomas and Duchess: "For you and me." * (They Kiss) * (Mystery Inc. Drives Away) * ("The End" Title Card Appears) * (Moon Laughing) * Scooby Doo: Made you look. * (The End) Clips/Years/Companies: * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (@1998 Warner Bros.) * Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (Hassle in the Castle; @1969-1970 Hanna Barbera) * The New Scooby Doo Mysteries (Halloween Hassle at Dracula's Castle; @1984 Hanna Barbera) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders (@2000 Warner Bros.) * Scooby Doo!: Mystery Incorporated (Battle of the Humungonauts; @2010-2013 Warner Bros.) * Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf (@1988 Warner Bros.) * Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School (@1988 Warner Bros.) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (@1992 Warner Bros.) * An American Tail (@1986 Universal) * Brother Bear (@2003 Disney) * Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase (@2001 Warner Bros.) Note: * That wraps up my eighth movie-spoof. I'm gonna finish working on Beauty and the Jungle Emperor.